


so soon after my dream

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, heavy italics during the dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyeongjun had given up on the idea that his soulmate was even out there, but the man in his dreams told him otherwise.
Relationships: Seo Woobin/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	so soon after my dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate au where you and your soulmate have the same dreams and you can meet each other in the dream space or whatever? I hope that make sense...

_ The sky was dark, and the hum of the world around him was peaceful. He liked the escape staring at the sky provided. Little stars freckled the darkness above him, bringing little spots of life to something otherwise entirely lifeless. The space above was endless and so beautiful that he was in awe of the universe. The cool of the grass could be felt through his clothes, reminding him that despite the nothingness above him, he was grounded, laying on something tangible and real. Right now, though, anything seemed possible.  _

_ He didn’t dare to move an inch, even as he heard his name in the distance. The voice was sweet like honey dripping from a tree, and some intuition told him that the person was someone he knew, but he couldn’t move to see them. They continued to call his name like they had something important to tell him, like they were going to unlock every secret within the universe and share it with him, and as possible as it seemed, he knew it wouldn’t happen.  _

_ He heard his name over again, each time clearer, but the closer it got, the more it changed. Soon, he was hearing a voice that although familiar like the other one, he could put a name to. He wanted to look up, but he couldn’t; gravity was holding his head close to the earth, and he tried to move his mouth to respond, but the person calling his name was too loud.  _

“Hyeongjun!” his name rang across the room, and he was brought back to reality. His bed beneath him reminded him that he was indeed on a bed, not outside, and the sunlight filtering through the windows told him it was the morning. His best friend, Minhee, hovered over him, waking him, and his voice told him that whoever he heard the first time was not Minhee. 

He knew that it was going to take time before he started dreaming about his soulmate, but he had started to give up on it ever happening. It finally happened, and his best friend was standing over him, guilty of ripping him away from any chance he had at meeting his soulmate. 

“Minhee!” he groaned, tiny fists weakly punching his stomach. 

Minhee rolled his eyes like it wasn’t a big deal, but this was the biggest deal. “You need to go to school, get up,” he replied coolly, but Hyeongjun’s eyes told a different story, so he caved, “What is it?”

“My soulmate,” Hyeongjun admitted to both of them in a whisper, “He was there...He knew my name…”

Minhee took a seat on the edge of the bed, “Yeah, that happens. After a month, Jungmo’s just came to me.”

Hyeongjun nodded in understanding, and Minhee stood up and left him, giving him a minute to collect his thoughts before getting ready for school. 

. . . . . 

_ The city buzzed around Hyeongjun as he found himself in the same familiar spot on the earth, his head resting on the grass beneath him. Memories of consciously knowing where he was and why he was there disappeared from him, and he was left with the little things he did know. The stars above him twinkled in a clear sky, which was strange for the bustling city of Seoul. The other man’s voice could be heard again, the honey-tone slipping through. The voice came closer, calling his name in question until he could hear it filtering through his right ear.  _

_ He turned to be greeted with a smiling face, one he had never seen before but felt familiar. He blinked again, making sure the man in front of him was really there, and he was. They shared a smile before Hyeongjun found his words, “You know my name?” _

_ He received a polite nod, and he was captivated by the curly-haired man’s gaze. “My name is Woobin,” he said gently. Sweet didn’t even begin to describe just that sentence alone. It was comfortable, sitting side-by-side with the boy. Hyeongjun had never felt more content.  _

_ It was confusing to process everything that was happening around him when it felt like he couldn’t move, but he managed to lift himself up for the first time he could remember. Woobin was sitting with a self phone and a mug next to him, and Hyeongjun pointed vaguely in the direction of the mug, “What’s that?”  _

_ “Coffee, do you want some?” his voice was smooth, and Hyeongjun reacted quickly with an enthusiastic nod. He reached his hands out to accept the mug that he was being offered, but just as he began to touch it, the picture faded around him.  _

It was Saturday morning. Still no starry night sky. 

Hyeongjun had never been someone to wake with the immediate desire for coffee, but the feeling was undeniable today. He didn’t hesitate to shower and get his things together before heading to a nearby cafe, asking Minhee to meet him so he could talk about his dreams. The memories were foggy, so he didn’t remember much more than a name and a few features. 

The cafe was small and quiet, Hyeongjun and Minhee’s secret for when they didn’t want to be with the rest of the world. That was probably number one on the list of reasons Hyeongjun was in disbelief upon seeing a face that he could unquestionably put a name to. 

Woobin. 

The man literally of his dreams was sitting in a corner, earbuds dangling from his ears while he scrolled on his phone and sipped his coffee. As if it was scripted, his head lifted to meet Hyeongjun’s gaze the second he had begun to stare. “Hyeonjun?” he questioned, ripping the earbuds from his ears.

“Woobin,” Hyeongjun exclaimed both gently and breathlessly as he made his way to the little booth, quickly taking a seat across from him. For a moment, all the two could do was stare in shock before Woobin broke the silence by sliding his cup of coffee across the table.

“Want some?”


End file.
